AZ Simple as That Series
by Fuji S
Summary: Growing Pains. Another KazukiJubei fan fiction. Update Chapter 3
1. AE

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers isn't mine. The assorted plot is, though, since it takes a person to work on something like a story. 

**A-Z Simple as That Series. **

**Chapter 1 A-E **

Author: Fuji S. Yuki

Of all the millions of way, that Jubei imagined when Kazuki would return - ranged from ecstatic reunion complete with crushing hugs to Kazuki falling into his arms beaten and battered from fighting to get back to his side. What he least expected was to be attacking Kazuki from his back with the needles that were sworn to protect the Fuchoin heir. How did everything become so screwed up, was all that Jubei would think now and then. The guilt he felt still stayed with him even though Kazuki had forgiven him for his transaction to kill him, he couldn't forgive himself. Yet, that wasn't all that was plaguing Jubei ever since Kazuki had return, even though he was trying to kill Kazuki, at the mere sight of the willow figure brought shocking reaction to his body.

The Kakei clan were known physician for the Fuchoin heir and could diagnosis everything that had to do with the human body, whether it was poison, illness, sickness, or even a regular healthy body. They were that medically advance, however, the one thing they couldn't cure with their needles was a healthy body that had wants and needs. In other words sexual frustration to being just plain horny to put it in crude terms, and Jubei being a physician knew that his body wanted Kazuki. At first, he tried to deny the feelings by acting icy and cold when he was near Kazuki, yet even that proved futile.

The ice melted, when he heard Kazuki cry for him when he was near the brink of death. The feelings were still there creating ache's and pain that was when it all started the game of cat and mouse between Kazuki and Jubei. With Jubei being the reluctant prey and Kazuki as the kitty hunting after the other.

**Step 1: Avoidance**

Has anyone notice how the story of the Hedgehog and the Hare never really made that much sense? The entire story itself was amusing, the moral lesson obvious to anyone over the age of six, the situation pathetic, yet the whole thing wasn't logically. After all, how can a Hedgehog be that smart? It seem ridicules that the Hedgehog would be able to go up to his friend asking him to go pop his head up whenever the Hare showed up. In truth, it isn't logically. Even if the moral was to be smarter and outwit a jerk like the Hare, through cleverness. Yet what Jubei could never see was even though the harmless tale was the Hare twisted need to prove that he could beat the Hedgehog. At first, the Hare was lazy in his pace, until he saw the Hedgehogs friend popping his head up, then he started to work harder. Yet, really who was the fool? At first, the Hare wanted to make a fool out of the Hedgehog, instead the Hare was made a fool.

Kazuki has been visiting the Infinite Castle frequently, and already Jubei felt like he was the Hare being made a fool by his sexual frustration. However, Jubei being himself didn't really want to make a characterization of himself to the Hare. In addition, he wasn't trying to make a fool of anyone, and beside he felt like he was the one being victimized here by what his mind and body wanted.

One would think after honing fighting skills, meditation, and being the top notch Physician, he would learn not to brood or evenfall into a depression. Kazuki being the normal kind giving soul of course saw this had taken to following Jubei around like when they were kids. That's when it started the little game called sexual tension, which honestly Jubei didn't want. Even if Kazuki was clueless, the tightness in his body told him another story entirely of his own body.

It was just by pure luck that Kazuki had tripped and fell over right onto Jubei knocking him over the process. That the younger of them notice the harden feeling in the other's trouser. This of course causes embarrassment so pretending nothing happened he set Kazuki into a sitting position as he jerk himself up and fled from the scene.

**Step 2: Banter **

Ever since the Fuchoin heir had been stalking Jubei. Even when the Kakei heir was trying to avoid the other, yet one could never seem to stop Kazuki when he was determined.

Yesterday Kazuki had managed to corner Jubei for the first time, alone, in a narrow alley. Between square block 5 and 7, the poor needle boy didn't have a chance, he was the Hare, but Kazuki had changed the rules, he didn't want to talk, to let Jubei down, or even to toy with him.

Instead, he began the second stage that upped the sexual frustration in Jubei. Yes, thread spool boy decided to banter, he wrapped his fingers around the needle boys neck, toying with the hairs on the other's neck. While leaning his weight into the other, Jubei could feel the hot feeling of being watched, while the scent of fresh fields assaulted his senses. "You know Jubei." He whispered softly, "I could help you train to defend yourself more better." His voice softens into an airy breathless quality that sent shivers down the other's spine. "I also want you to come with me to the hot springs." Almost like a purr that whispered close to his ear. It was unbearable; Jubei bit the inside of his cheek trying to control the urge to throw Kazuki against the wall.

'Hot springs why on earth would Kazuki want him to go to the hot springs.' Were the thoughts running through needle boy's mind, the hormone induce fog he was in, was rendering him helpless against Kazuki. It was only pure luck that Emishi Haruki also known as the Fresh Blood Joker interrupted them with, "Hey what you guys doing?"

Bells chimed softly in the narrow alley as Kazuki push off Jubei releasing the other from the trance like state. "Hi Emishi, I was only talking to Jubei about going to the hot spring."

Emishi pouted, "Jubei you're so lucky! I heard the hot springs are so good. I can't believe your going to ditch us to go there!"

"Ma ne Emishi." Kazuki chuckle behind his hand, "I was asking Jubei to go to the hot springs in order to try cure his sight." Hiding behind his easy going innocent façade, knowing inwardly that Emishi wouldn't figure out the other hidden meaning behind his motives.

Emishi laughs, "Well that and you could also check out some of the girls."

"Emishi." Jubei growled slightly as a warning for his antics, since he didn't get the humor of the situation. He didn't like how close Kazuki was standing next to Emishi, perhaps it was rather possessive of him, but through the induce hormone fog he didn't really care.

In the end however, Jubei ended up agreeing to go with Kazuki, it wasn't as if he had much choice. What with Emishi's constant taunting and his slight problem, he felt himself conquered without protest.

**Step 3: Confusion**

Well things plainly raged with tension and something else confusion. For indeed Jubei was confused by the behavior of Kazuki. After cornering him and blackmailing him into coming with him to the hot spring, things would be more less tense. Instead, Jubei felt himself more tense then ever even though he was surrounded by pools of hot water from the spring. Not to mention the peaceful calm of nature, yet, things weren't as easy, and the world indeed hated him.

Kazuki was absolutely driving him insane, the lingering touches whenever he helped him get into his robe, the scented smell that was eternally Kazuki. If he wasn't careful he would be jumping off the nearest cliff to get away from the intoxicating presences of the Fuchoin heir.

Yup the world indeed hated him.

"Jubei, lets go to the hot springs over there. There isn't anyone there, and I know you don't like crowds." The soft voice of Kazuki trickle over him like water, and the hint of undertone when mentioning being alone, didn't bode well for the Kakei heir.

Jubei slump in his chair, not willing to travel the distances, "I still think it is a waste of time."

"Now Jubei." Kazuki tugged on his hands, "Stop being pig headed and let me try at least. You know how I feel about my best friend not being able to see."

Indeed, it was pure torture for Jubei and knowing that in the end indeed he would submit to the demands of his one. After all, if there was one thing that thread spool boy was good at was pushing his buttons. "Alright then."

Certain that right now there would be a cat like grin on Kazuki's face. Standing up he walked beside the other, listening to the sounds around him. It wasn't as if he was useless due to his blindness, there were many different training that Jubei was trained in one of them was to see without sight. At first, he protested against the techniques he was trained in, being sluggish and bored from the harping of his teacher. Yet there was one thing that seem to trigger Jubei's interest and that was Kazuki, and ever since them whenever anyone wanted Jubei to do anything all they had to say is, 'Jubei how are you suppose to protect Kazuki if you aren't able to fight correctly.'

However needle boys obsession and desire to protect his one was something different. Love itself was an expression for Jubei that was instilled with traditional duty. There weren't many things that Jubei love, those that he did love was cherished with the utmost protection. Kazuki was his priority even when he was young, the undying promise to protect the other, was the sign of his love.

Even if they both were too young to understand the want and desire of their naive promise, Jubei tilted his head a bit sitting down, he listened to Kazuki walking on the ground. The shuffling of cloth came next, and water. Listening more for anything else, Kakei heir notice something different in the sound of the water, immediately he drew out his needle and flung it down into the waters. Yelps were heard and then the familiar voices, "Kazu-chan."

The faint scent he identifies was composed of green fields, and smoke, which only came from two individuals. Inwardly Jubei sighs, 'Oh goody, it is Midou Ban and Ratei Amano Ginji.' Feeling his mood sour he walked on the ground listening to it crunch until he stared at the other two, "You have really bad taste to peep on people."

**Step 4: Deprivation**

After the whole affair was cleared up and the string withdrawn, Jubei felt himself tugged into the waters. Gentle strong fingers tug at his bandages to help cleanse his eyes, he barely pay attention to what was being said between Ginji and Kazuki. He wasn't really that concern of the Raitei, yet he did feel deprived of his sanity. One would think things would be all right for the needle boy once he had two other people intrude in his privacy. It should have been relieving for him, since the urge would have deflated anyone's mood.

For Jubei it prove the opposite, his irk seem to full the grinding pain in his loins. It was bad enough the other two was there to witness his discomfort, another to have Kazuki fingers touching him.

In addition—Jubei felt his new name enemy sexual tension was riding his back like the foolish Hare and Hedgehog story. Then again this was utterly mortifying one move would draw Kazuki into the abundance of his problems, another he couldn't resist to indulge in his vows.

It was another way he thought he could place claim onto Kazuki so that the others would get the hint and not try to make a move on what he consider his. His life was one thing, his one was another, and if those two bastard thought they would lay one finger on Kazuki. They had another thing coming to them. For starters why was it Ginji could call his Kazuki 'Kazu-chan.'

Sure, in his logic he knew that the Ratei had always had special feelings for his one. Then again, he called him Jubei and sometimes added the word chan on his name as well. If wonders ever cease, he would begin to see Emishi running around screaming the words chan at everyone last name. Bet that would amuse the hell out of Shido the beast master, since Emishi was his underling in respect of character.

**Step 5: Elusive**

Things weren't coming together for Jubei, after the incident at the hot spring; he felt the answers he wanted so badly eluding from him. Perhaps it was to teach him a lesson on thing then again perhaps it was something to be cursed at though it never would work. Yes needle boy was in a pickle of problems the dreams he had been having lately were pretty graphic.

Slow accounts of Kazuki kissing and doing things to him and then jumping out of his grasp, it driving him insane if he didn't manage to get his hands on Kazuki soon. Things would prove detrimental to his health.

Let alone the induce hallucination he had been getting, and the fact the others were beginning to notice his lack of sleep, and sore bear like complex. If he wasn't careful his sister Sakura would end up pestering him, and one thing he couldn't stand was his little sister grinding at his back to tell her what was wrong.

Jubei reason that it would be rather sick let alone scary to let his sister know what he felt for Kazuki, it wasn't like he didn't love his sister. It was just she had a sadistic sense of humor when it came to Jubei.

Even at a young age, when she found some secret about him, she decided it would be fun to make it known. Indeed, it wasn't wise to let Sakura in on his problems; surely, he could fake some explanation. If his luck holds he could even, ask Makubex for some vacation time away from the castle. Perhaps he could head out into the world and spend time there trying to get over his obsession with Kazuki and his body. Yeah right.


	2. FJ

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers isn't mine. The assorted plot is, though, since it takes a person to work on something like a story. 

**A-Z Simple as That Series. **

**Chapter 2 F-J**

Author: Fuji S. Yuki 

**Step 6: Frustration**

Things weren't looking good on Kazuki's train of thought. After many weeks of chasing and cornering Jubei in order to come with him to the hot spring that anyone would be glad they accomplish their task. WRONG instead of feeling the sympathetic accomplish feeling Kazuki felt frustrated. The more he tried to get closer to Jubei to be his friend, the quicker the other would run away.

After the hot springs spool boy was hoping that Jubei would open up more to him. Like they were in the past, yet even things didn't go as planned. After the whole declaration of promises, then the whole epilogue of Jubei going away to train, things just went downhill rapidly.

Don't get him wrong Kazuki love Jubei even with his whole flaw sense of logic. Well make it fallacy of logic, since it never was truthful sort of deal. After all it wasn't Jubei's fault that he was brain washed by his clan, well that was a bit drastic more like guilt tripped into the sense of logic.

The Fuchoin heir wasn't that stupid ever since he visited the Kakei household he remembers hearing the words. 'How do you expect to protect Kazuki if you can't take out the trash.' or even the most absurd lame excuse he heard, 'How do you expect to protect Kazuki if you're not able to sew.' Indeed the whole linking of his name to any task would drive the little needle boy into doing what ever they wanted him to do. Total obedience.

Kazuki felt flattered that Jubei would hold him in that high regard. He felt love and cherished, the only problem it wasn't the earthy type of love it was more of the pedestal sort of deal. Which never did bode well for the spool boy for he happened to like being touched talked to like a person not a thing.

Circling around the Infinity Castle he managed to spot Jubei, his bell chimed alerting the other of his presences. "Jubei." He called out as he ran up to the other. "What are you doing?"

Noticing that the other stiffened a bit, "Nothing."

"Honto?" A frown marred his face at the indication of such tapestry.

"Maybe." Jubei vaguely stated.

Kazuki latch his hand onto the soft flesh of needle boys arms. "Jubei I've been your friend for how long, you think I wouldn't know when something is bother you."

Jubei stood stoic in his silence, and then broke when he felt the pressure in his arm increase, "Emishi."

"Emishi what?" Kazuki was frustrated, after all what did this have to do with Emishi.

"He was telling me that he was good at some video game." Jubei stated frozenly, things were beginning to clear up for Kazuki as he notice the logic behind the statement. "He told me to try, but I am blind."

"Don't worry Jubei we'll find a way to make sure you can see again." Finally acknowledging that the other was in turmoil probably because Emishi was making fun of him not being able to protect MakubeiX by not playing video games, it was ridicules since Jubei probably only heard the first part of the statement and substituted his name for the rest. "You'll see again I don't like seeing my best friend suffer."

"It is not that." Jubei grinded out, "How am I supposed to protect you if I can't even play video games?" Tears started to stream down needle boys face as he got up, "Mada Mada I have to go."

Kazuki felt a large sweat drop form on his brow as he pressed his finger to his temple. Wondering how on Earth did he know things would end up in this frame. "Where are you going Jubei?"

"Away to train, maybe I can borrow MakubeiX's games to start." With that, Jubei walked away into the sunset. Indeed things were frustrating Kazuki in the most extreme way, if he didn't figure out what was wrong with Jubei let alone fix it soon, things would prove detrimental to his sanity.

**Step 7: Guilt**

One thing Jubei could never escape from was the faint whispers of his guilt. It wasn't right he acknowledge to keep on running away from his one. After all didn't he promise to protect Kazuki, let alone not to injure the other. Yet the phrase you hurt those that you love seem fitting in most things.

Jubei blinked frowning, when all he saw was the pitch-blackness, even though he could hear clearly around him. His body was lay down on the futon, if he were able to he would be staring at the ceiling above. However, it wasn't possible for him. Snores were outside in the room next to his, where Emishi slept in. He envied Emishi. Very much. Because currently the man in the next room was able to get the sleep, how Jubei missed the ever-unconscious sleep.

A part of Jubei was still bitterly cursing Emishi for his constant jokes that were to lame. The door of his room opened, frowning he shifted to grab his needles at the intruder. It was very strange that anyone would be visiting at this time of night. The chiming of the bell made him relax as the scent of Kazuki surrounded him.

Slipping upward he grab onto the other's throat pressing his fingers in a gentle squeeze. "What are you doing here?" He hissed a bit unsettled at the appearance of the one that tormented his dreams.

Slender fingers were threaded through the older boy's hair gently, stroking his scalp, "I was lonely."

Relaxing his hold on Kazuki neck, he slipped it off and walked back to his futon to sit down. "It doesn't explain why you're here."

"Do you not want me here?"

Two minutes of silence crept into the room, Jubei crawled into his futon with a sigh, "It isn't that." His body was screaming at him that here was his chance, he would be able to nourish the craving he felt for Kazuki.

"Then what is it?" The smug sound of Kazuki's voice came closer to him until a pressure was felt of the other plopping himself into Jubei's lap.

Hissing at the sheer torture needle boy felt grumpy at being taunted, "Stop playing games Kazuki and tell me why you're here."

"Do you really want to know?" Came the faint reply against his neck.

Stiffening a moan when lips pressed against his neck, "Is it wise for me to know?" Jubei choked out.

"Ma ne, maybe not."

Jubei jerked upward breathing quickly, his senses were going off the charts, and it was only a dream. A faint knock came on his door, "Aniki, are you alright?" Sakura's voice slip past through the door.

"Aa…" Jubei manage to reply, while brushing the sweat from his brow. Indeed things were just peachy for the Kakei heir.

**Step 8: Habit**

Two hours later, Jubei crawled out of his futon grumpily, looking thoroughly molested by his dreams. Sakura glanced up when he came into the breakfast room grinning slightly at the bearish glares that he was radiating. The only good and bad thing about Sakura's job to help MakubeiX that she was too busy monitoring things, yet the bad part was she was able to spy on her brother.

Jubei being himself figure at the beginning of things that was what his sister had been doing these past few weeks, since his return from the hot spring. "Ne Anki." Sakura said smugly, which was tolerable until she started to press his buttons. "Why aren't you with Kazuki-kun?"

Halting briefly Jubei did a quick calculation of how to answer so that he wouldn't be chased around by Sakura with a ton of questions. "I've been busy, and so has Kazuki." Grabbing the toast, he ate it quickly, then took the cup of milk and drained it. "Ittekimasu."

"Have fun playing cat and mouse with Kazuki!" His sisters replied made him tremble, she knew was the only words trailing in his mind. After all, his sister was smart she obviously would have checked the video to find out if anything was wrong with him.

**Step 9: Incontinent**

The dreams were one deciding factor in needle boy's incontinent for Kazuki. An deciding factor would be Kazuki himself, after running away from his house he discover that the area he was heading to held faint strings here and there.

Strings of course reminded Jubei of the Fuchoin heir, indeed the day was looking bad for Jubei already. Admiring looks were given to him as he pasted some giggles followed, with whispers of how strong and handsome he look. To his name being past on from here and there, did these people not realize that since he had been blinded that he could hear a long way off. Yet, that didn't stop them from gossiping about him, let alone describe his assets to each other. It was utterly mortifying and what with the incontinent thoughts of Kazuki wasn't helping him one bit.

One comment that got to him was the mention of Kazuki about how Jubei had been Kazuki of the Strings constant companion ever since they entered Infinite castle. Kazuki was the leader of a group, and Jubei was always the follower. Feeling ache at the memories. It was something natural, so unassuming of the both of them that they had fallen into the roles of leader and follower. Because of this rumors and misunderstandings were liable to happen. Many misunderstandings like how he was rumored to be some sex toy for Kazuki to play with. It was degrading Kazuki wasn't that sort of individual; he was honorable in his intention and didn't like seeing other's hurt.

Enraged at the shunning of his one's names made him clench his fist, after what Kazuki did to protect this place he was now forgotten in character. Then again, why was he so barbarically protective of Kazuki's name? Wasn't he one of those individual that lost faith in Kazuki and in turn went against him.

Leaning his head against the wall, he pressed his palm against the brick reassured that he had something to grab hold. There was a careful balance he acknowledges between him and Kazuki, one born from trust and something else, there was affection between them, perhaps even love. Perhaps before both of them didn't acknowledge that it was love since they found the whole concept complex. Understanding of something that complex would only come after they grew up and gain wisdom. Before they were too young to understand the trappings, many individuals mistake both of them for rabid kids that were already doing things in adulthood.

If they only knew that Jubei and Kazuki remain together in steady fast love that they didn't feel the trappings of something physical until recently. Maybe it was because both of them were too busy to notice the physical need, there was always the word late bloomers attach to a few.

Those that were close to them would judge Jubei's interest in Kazuki was just a hair's breath away from becoming obsessive. It was almost as bad as being over-protective in the extreme prejudice.

Jubei was incontinent toward any subject regarding the spool boy. Especially when his body and heart knew what they want, but he was still in denial. It was a bad form of habit, but what could someone like Jubei do about it. It wasn't easy for him to admit that he needed someone as badly as Kazuki. Fuchoin heir was strong he acknowledge he wasn't weak he was strong and sturdy presences to those around him.

A hand grasp onto his arm tugging, "Jubei-san." A girls voice came to his ear, distracting him from his train of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Aa…" Jubei spoke wanting the girl to leave him alone.

"Anou I was wondering if you want to go out with me."

"Gomen I am busy." Not wanting to hurt the girl, he brushed off her hand from his arm, then turned away and started to walk. Whispers came from behind him, while the girl that touch him was complaining how he wouldn't go out with her. Eliminating the whole prospect of his sympathy for her, it wasn't his fault that he never felt anything for the girls around him.

One would think Jubei was oblivious that he had some admirers, but he had been aware of them since coming to the infinite castle. It was one thing of them hanging onto him another thing was when his friends and Kazuki teased him for attracting them. The whole blasted issue of the so call fan girls that were after him miffed him to say the least.

Then again when Kazuki left more of them been coming onto him, he felt a bit molested, if he wasn't good at acting dense they would have been all over him like rabid dogs. It was worse for him lately since Kazuki had been seeking him, he didn't want his one to become target to rumors let alone attracting some unwanted company.

Like men for one thing. It reminded him of the past when Kazuki's mere presences drew tons of supporters to their group. This resulted in a conversation between Kazuki and Jubei regarding the supporters that were more for Kazuki instead of the cause.

'Did you realize that you're encouraging them.'

'I'm not. All I did was say a few words to express my gratitude.'

'Gratitude can be taken in different ways, try clarify things.'

'I'll try, but it doesn't seem to be working.'

'Try, I don't find this amusing at all.'

'I suppose that is a understatement.'

'. . .'

Indeed things were different back then, Jubei had more of a fan girl basis in his admirer's. Kazuki on the other hand had both girls and guys after him. It brought several headaches to him in the end, even though the Fuchoin heir found it all amusing.

Jubei didn't like rumors he found them to have fallacy's they did have certain elements of truth in them. He did feel more for Kazuki now in the physical sense, whenever the other was near him he felt like he was burning. In the dreams where one slender hand always reach over to rest on his skin with feather light touch warm him over. Jerking different responses from his body, and heart, this is part of the reason things seem strain between him and Kazuki. It was due to his incontinent feelings.

**Step 10: Jealousy**

Jubei felt his fingers trail on the wall until it paused at the feeling of thread, turning a bit he pressed his hand out and felt more thread. A frown marred his expression when he felt around him feeling more string. "Kazuki." He breath with an impatient sigh, "Remove these spider webs of yours."

"Says the fly to the spider." Kazuki's light subtle voice crept into Jubei's ears, a chime sounded and the sound of string whipping around them until they disappeared. "Honestly Jubei your one hard fly to catch."

The soft voice inside him screamed 'Mine.' Whenever he was near the other, it was something he couldn't deny. Through all those years that he spent with Kazuki a certain frame of jealousy flared here and there. It had happened when Kazuki brought in the other the one that wanted Kazuki to look at him. The one with the fair hair and skin complexion that danced a form of fighting style for the enjoyment of Kazuki, he was always jealous of the other.

Nobody should be allowed to own the Fuchoin heir, other than him. It was a possessive and obsessive thought; compulsion, affection, and fear twisted into a tangle mess. Was this what Kazuki had been to him all this time? It wasn't well known when they were young, surely before Jubei try to deny these feelings. Animals were territorial creatures; even Shido knew this most of his friends were composed of animals. Yet weren't humans also creatures of habit and possession?

Jubei acknowledge that what he claimed, what he owned, would stay as his until he didn't want it anymore. Yet he wasn't cruel to stamp Kazuki as a meaningless thing that he owned. Sure he claim the other, the same could be said about Kazuki claiming him. That was the only thing helping his resolve and made him see things entirely different.

"Jubei?"

Kazuki's concern voice jerked him from his thoughts. "Aa…?"

"I thought you gotten some brain damage for a second there." Soft teasing hinted in the undertones. It was unnerving for the one thing that Kazuki did was provoking responses in him. Even when they were young he did so just by a mere gesture, expression, let alone reply.

"Iyada. Just thinking about a lot of things." Roaming a bit in his mind, he barely notice the soft arms that gather around him, while soft hair tickle his neck from where Kazuki lay his head.

"Is that why you've been a bear to everyone lately?"

Surprised slightly he turn around to feel Kazuki's face. "Who told you that?"

"Ma ne Jubei, you should know whenever things happen to do with you I would know." The faint feeling of muscle contracting into a smile beneath his hands made the needle boy feel something burning in him.

"You and your strings."

Chuckles were his response. "That is one way to see it Jubei, demo your Imouto told me that you've been slightly unresponsive lately. She gave me a call to let me know on my strings."

Sometimes it didn't pay to get out of bed. Especially when Sakura was on the prow, "What did she say?"

"Not that much just you've been grumpy, so she thought if I pop up you would feel better." Kazuki responded cheerfully.

It was rather odd for where Jubei was serious and stall, Kazuki was carefree and cheerful, an odd combination for a pair. Maybe they were a pair. His thoughts trail away while Kazuki led him to where he willed.


	3. KO

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers isn't mine. The assorted plot is, though, since it takes a person to work on something like a story. 

**A-Z Simple as That Series. **

**Chapter 3 K-O **

Author: Fuji S. Yuki

**Step 11: Koto**

Koto is a kind of zither. It has been called the 'Japanese harp' and was one of the main chamber instruments of Japanese traditional music style. With the Kyoto one can be reckless with the instrument. You can burn with a type of passion, which no one would understand, for the music that is played on the thirteen string instrument is achieved by what one feels. To Kazuki the instrument had been something he loathe, love, and found as an enigma. It held secrets for Kazuki whether by technique of how to fight, to even the balm for the soul. Has anyone notice that music is a agent used in almost everything to either uplift, depressed, express, let alone communicate. Animals did understand the meaning behind the notes they too have feelings whenever they listen to it.

Shido could vouch for the meaning behind the music that his love Makoto plays on her string instrument. Their attraction to each other was due to that music of communication. Shido found fondness for the famous violinist, while the other fell madly in love with a man that didn't see her for her wealth let alone her blindness.

For Kazuki the Koto had been with him since he was young the same goes for Makoto whom play with the violin. Both instruments were string like; each held a precious piece of their lives, which lead to the love of their lives.

For the most treasure thing that the Kyoto brought him was Jubei, they met when he was playing the blasted thing. In addition, their relationship progressed from there; Kazuki wasn't blind to many things, before when he was younger perhaps. However growing up in the Infinite Castle meant you grew up quickly.

Settled down in his living room of his apartment he felt comforted with his surroundings. Jubei was part of his environment, after hauling the protesting man to his home, he felt rather better, since he could keep an eye on the other. After all Sakura did tell him he was the only hope, they had in figuring out what was wrong with her brother. Then again, Kazuki wasn't that stupid he had a faint inkle idea as to what was wrong with his friend.

One could even call it denial, however to Kazuki he was accepting he let things come across him and flow over him like rain. After all, he was use to the attraction between him the other. Shifting he finger the Koto that was given to him by Jubei as a present, he never could figure out how the other found it. It wasn't a common instrument and it was heavily expensive. "Ne Jubei?"

"Naze?" Jubei shifts a bit in the lighted room it was rather odd that he would end up outside Infinite Castle, beside he never visited the Fuchoin heir's new home. Surely, he was curious before, but he never had a chance to well ask let alone he didn't dare do anything that might displease the other. Sighing he slid down on his feet sitting down traditionally, he felt refreshed after using the facility to clean himself, and now he was dressed in Kazuki's spare kosode. Inwardly he felt it odd that the kosode was the perfect size for him. However, he couldn't tell what color the fabric was yet he would acknowledge that it wouldn't be anything girlie since a kosode was worn by either sex. A short-sleeve garment later on was developed into the modern kimono. By the smell and texture, he could tell that it was new and never worn until now.

Odd that it reminded him of his old kosode that he worn when he was a child, shifting beside him, he heard the cloth that Kazuki wore by the length it was probably a kimono. Even though Kazuki didn't admit it, he rather enjoyed some clothing like the kimono. "I was wondering if you would listen to me practice."

"Practice?" Jubei whispered puzzled as to what sort of practice.

Fabric shuffled Kazuki moved in front of the Koto and finger it lovingly, "Remember how sometimes you would sit and listen to me play?"

"Aa…" Finally clicking onto what exactly the other was talking about it was somewhat customary for them back then to sit around and listen to Kazuki practice. To make sure either the other was protected and that no one would disturb his one's peace. "If you would like to play for me then do as you wish."

Kazuki squeezed Jubei's fingers and sat with his back facing Jubei while the koto sat neatly in front of him. It wasn't such a bad idea to help Jubei relax his been tense a lot lately. The Fuchoin heir left hand plucks the strings while his right hand shifting on the strings to create different tone and intonations.

**Step 12: Longing**

Two seconds was a long time, it about took two seconds for one to self discover many things. Whether it was likes or dislikes. Those that listen to the music that the Fuchoin heir would agree that two seconds was euphoria at its finest. Those that were of lesser abundance of music would find their worries soothed. This was the secret that held Kazuki in high regards this was why he was reverted and even a little fear by those that didn't understand his powers.

However for those that stay with spool boy for a while knew each song he play by heart, and knew that there was a quaint haunting sound that express ~longing. For even though Kazuki smile, laugh, cried, and show kindness.

He also was very lonely.

It was clear at the beginning for Jubei that Kazuki was surrounded at a young age by servants. Yet, all he wanted in the world was a friend and something more. So that was what Jubei became his friend, confidant, and perhaps something else.

For wherever Kazuki went, the needle boy would be near. In the medical textbooks Jubei, study about Ying and Yang. The balance between a body, without one or another you can't form the balance required. The same could be said about the Fuchoin and the Kakei clan for many generations the Kakei protected the Fuchoin. It was arrangement that suited them. The reason behind it wasn't relatively clear however, for no one understand why the Fuchoin were protected by the Kakei clan.

Only people that knew why were the only sole survivor of the massacre. The only heirs were these two of the legacy, both equip with knowledge, and instincts of the tradition they were brought up on. If one were gone to far away, the other would long for the other. It was inevitable, Jubei cock his head to the right he felt the longing once again well up to him.

The feelings he tried to clamp down on wouldn't go away, the music he listens to was familiar, but different. It told him of how much hardship his one had to go through without him, the pain, the longing, and the loneliness.

Kazuki was not good with words let alone expressing them to Jubei, there were so many layers to Kazuki and the only way for him to find a release was to play. Hoping beyond hope that this would help communicate with the special someone he held so dearly.

Perhaps there was irony toward Midou Ban's words that were exchanged between Jubei and him. 'Don't rush the spool boy, needle boy.' Even though it held taunting with the stupid pet names that Midou Ban took to calling them, a vague respect was held in those azure eyes. 'You can't have one without the other needle boy. With out the spool boy you got no thread and without the needle the spool boy got no way to be used.'

Maybe Jubei didn't give Midou Ban that much credit, but one couldn't blame him. When Kazuki was going to start on another stanza Jubei thought perhaps things might need a slight push. If he were to ever let Kazuki know what he felt, beside wouldn't it be better, since if his one rejected him. Then he would know for sure, and be able to go on, maybe with as friends. For he knew certain that Kazuki was anything but kind, he didn't even border on cruelty for he wasn't the type to submit to that level.

Shifting a bit, he brought his hands before him and jerked Kazuki into his arms. "Jubei what are you?" However, Jubei stifle the next words with the press of his lips to the other. The body beneath his fingers tensed then relaxed slightly into his touch. It was almost like heaven to Jubei the mere lips pressing softly against each other's. There wasn't any impatience in him anymore but an insistent reminder of the hardness in his loins. He didn't want to scare away Kazuki by what he was feeling.

Parted lips was clear indication the other wanted something else. Moreover, Jubei being one not to neglect the wants and needs of Kazuki obliged and slip his tongue into the confinements. The taste was fresh, and sweet. Just what he thought Kazuki would taste, the skin on his fingers felt silky and taunt.

When they parted for breath Kazuki closed his eyes and leaned against Jubei's chest. Lips caressed Kazuki's forehead, fingers dance to unwind the long white hairpieces until the long hair was let loose all over the floor. "Why did you grow you hair out more?"

Surprised at the question the Fuchoin heir snuggle a bit into the crevice of the other's arms. "Because you said you liked it." It was a simple admitted statement.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Jubei question quietly, acknowledging that all the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

Soft chuckle came from the boy in his arms. "It feels like forever." Kazuki's fingers brush against Jubei's neck then down slowly. "Sakura-san told me to tell you not to rush it and not to stop it. I don't really know what that means exactly."

"Aa…just something I should have taken advice too."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing, but for now it is everything." It was a vague sentence, but it symbolize that something wonderful would happen now.

**Step 13: Mates**

_'Jubei'_ _ A laughing ten year Kazuki stood in the rain, as he was when he first met him, his hair was wet. 'Jubei! Come out and play with me.' _

_The boy called out to him, peering through his window an eleven-year-old Jubei blink quickly to notice the other was still there waving at him. 'Baka, your going to catch a cold if you stay out there.' _

_'Demo.' Kazuki lifted his face to the pouring rain, 'You will always be there to cure me ne?' _

_Jubei hurried and threw on his clothes, and ran out of the door to Kazuki with an umbrella. 'Aa..' _

_'Ne Jubei.' _

_'Naze?' _

_'When we grow up, will you be my mate?' Kazuki still had his head lifted to look at the sky his back was turn to Jubei. _

_Jubei sighed as he grabbed Kazuki's hand noticing it was indeed cold, 'Fine fine, as long as we get inside, I'll promise you anything.' _

_'Promise?' _

'Aa…'

Jubei jerked up a bit from his sleep induce memories, noticing another set of breath in the room and the naked warm body that was curled up next to him. He started to remember things, the careful promises the unspoken attachments. Perhaps he purposely forgotten that memory, he at the time didn't want to crush the hopeful eyes of his one.

Yet, the word mate seems odd to him. After all weren't they both boys, with the same gender and displacements, how would they exactly be mates if one weren't female, even though Kazuki look the part.

It was wrong for him to think this way, however he acknowledge if Kazuki wanted him to be his mate back then it was certainly that he would want that now. He shouldn't deny what he promise back then for promises to Jubei were everything. In addition—even though he broke a couple when he hurt Kazuki, he wasn't going to start now making that a habit.

A shifting on him told him the Fuchoin heir was waking up softly, "Mmm Jubei?"

"Gomen if I woke you up."

"Iie, it is fine," arms wrapped around him and push him down into the futon, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Shaking his head, Jubei lifted the hair in his hands pooling them around him. "I just had a dream about a memory." Laughing softly, earning a purring response of a sated Kazuki.

"What was it about?"

"It always has been about mostly you." Jubei twisted a bit position needle boy on his back, while he pressed softly into the other's body kissing him. "All my dreams are about you."

Earning a bit of muffle chuckle, "I wonder if sometimes you have a fixation on me Jubei."

Jubei smirk slightly, "Would you rather I have a fixation on another?"

Fingers poke him in his chest; "If you do I would rip them to shreds." Surprised at the comment and the show of claws in his cute little kitty, Jubei brought the covers over them to ware off the chill.

"Ah so you do have claws."

A muffle response of, "Only with you."

Jubei pressed his soft lips nudging the other insistently for a kiss. Then hands began to wander around quickly to try to catch up with the urges of their bodies. 

The two lovers lay panting in the end Kazuki felt hands trail down his body making involuntary shudders as a response. "Jubei didn't your sister tell you to don't rush me?" Whether it was to remind himself to stop early since he doubt he could manage to get any sleep at the end of the day.

"Aa…but I don't see you complaining about being rush when we were doing it." Teasing words sent chills up and down his spine.

"Ma ne." Kazuki chuckle, "But you've taken me three times already." Trying to remind himself of the fact that it might not be wise to attempt a four, since his body was already aching from some area's.

"True, but your just to damn tempting for your own good."

Snorting the long hair boy shifted to feel comfortable, "Sa…it really a disadvantage."

"Are you that sore?"

"Iie, but I think I will be in the morning."

"Not if I treat you." Jubei mentioned.

A moan was all that came after that.

**Step 14: Nobility**

Sometimes memories wouldn't leave him, Jubei pressed his forehead against the cool floor of his room. After being with Kazuki he wearily went home, sated and incredibly happy. Perhaps even cheerful, when he got home however that was when the memories started to plague him. The memories that he tried to repress, and now with all the doubts and the guilt rested aside for a short while, they started to knock on his walls.

_The one that drew to him was the one of New Years celebration. He stood at the edge of the corridor watching the stone garden and the koi pond before him. It was at the Fuchoin clan's traditional home and the household in a way wasn't as different from the Kakei clan. _

_From behind the quiet boy, there was the faintest chime of small bells. Jubei turned, only to find Kazuki standing behind him, a warm smile on his face. The shorter boy was dressed in a kimono, and little bells were attached to the ends to be aesthetically pleasant. Perch on his head was a ceremonial hat that held strings, and cloth, with bells. _

_Kazuki had invited Jubei that year, seeing that his parents were away on a trip, which left him alone in his home. Therefore, Jubei being his ever-present protector took him to where ever he needed to be including the New Years Celebration. _

_Slightly over an hour ago, he had watch Kazuki and his cousins dance for their ancestors, elders, the gods in protecting their clan. Jubei of course follow with his eyes at the Fuchoin heir's movements. It was as if he always dreams it would be graceful and fluid. _

_Jubei found himself slowly mesmerized by each chime and jingle the bells on Kazuki. The gentle flap of the kimono sleeve, the smoothness of the moves with silken material, cascaded around him, free silky hair pooled around him. Serenity was on Kazuki's face, and the closed-eye look was entirely intoxicating, and alluring. _

_"Thank you for waiting for me to finish Jubei." Kazuki laugh while sliding beside the other in a sitting position, "I am glad you came with me." _

_The taller boy shook his head while replying. "I found it interesting." _

_Earning a slight smile on the other's face, "I thought I was going to ruin it, I almost lost my balance. These clothing aren't easy to move in after all." Playfully the boy ruffled his friend's hair. _

_"Even so you did a good job. You look like nobility dress up like that." _

_"Ah Arigato. I think."_

A knock on his door drew Jubei's mind away from the memories. "Who is it?"

"Jubei, it is I." Kazuki's voice came through the doorway.

Perhaps it was a summoning of will that he wanted Kazuki with him. "Come in." The door slid open and Kazuki padded in.

"I just wanted to make sure if you were alright and that you made it home safely." The spool boy jabber on, "I didn't wake you did I?" Noticing the sleep attire Jubei was in.

"Iie."

Perhaps things will be all right in the end or so he hoped.

**Step 15: Optometrist**

Perhaps it was the hope to be given a second change to see. Jubei and Kazuki had gone all over the area and with the help of Makoto, they were able to locate one of the best. Makoto had directed them to a doctor specialized in old Chinese herbal and western remedies. He was also specialized in something called acupuncture. After visiting the man, they were informed that it would be possible to try to treat Jubei in hopes that he would see again. His eyes weren't heavily damaged yet surgery and some herbal remedies might have to be used to help cure him

It took close to five years of working to try to heal Jubei's eyes, both individuals had worked of course to supply the money and even Makoto had lent some money. Wanting to help Shido indeed had a remarkable lady.

A comment the violinist had said to Jubei was something that he wouldn't forget. "Cherish what you have. You might not know when you end out with out it. For it is better to know then not to know."

Jubei had detected hidden meaning behind those words, and clarity, that he had known what color was, what the world look like through vision. Makoto only had the ability to use four senses; therefore, her vision was very different. Yet she had no regrets, unless perhaps if she lost her hearing.

It made sense the reason why she was happy, she never knew what a rainbow looks like, and she couldn't regret things she didn't know. Perhaps ironically he did regret and mourn his lost eyesight, but the key message was to live day by day. Jubei wonder how one so small and helpless could be so strong. Yet it all made sense, Shido was a man of deep passions, his mate has to be strong in order to be his equal.

It was the day now that all would be revealed whether or not he would be able to glimpse at another of Kazuki. Sometimes he admitted to Kazuki that he was forgetting what he looked like, and if it weren't for the ability to touch him, he would totally be lost. It wasn't a weak man to admit his weakness and fears. It showed the trust between these two.

"Are you ready Jubei?" The soft voice of his one tingle his ears from where Kazuki sat.

"Aa…"

The doctor was removing the bandages; he clipped round of gauze away, asking him slight questions as to whether or not he could see light. In the end, all of the gauze was gone needle boy slowly slid his eye lids open, flinching at the intensity of light, which quickly dimmed to accommodate him. Slowly a form came into view, and then shifted to the worry and hopeful face of an older Kazuki. His hair was flowing around him, and the bells were tied on the side of one strand of his hair.

"What can you see Jubei?" The worried words formed on those perfect delicate lips.

Jubei smiled, his eyes never leaving his mate. "I see the person I love." A faint cough came from behind Jubei as the sound of the door closing indicating that the doctor were leaving them with their privacy.

"It worked Jubei." Kazuki's trembling hands as he clasp them together. "How do you feel?"

Jubei breaths as he reached out jerking Kazuki into his arms, "Like second changes are possible." His lips pressed against the others then he broke off to watch the slow reddish tinge on the younger boy's cheeks. "And humble to see the colors of your face."

"JUBEI!" Kazuki yelled in embarrassment as he hid his face. 

Jubei laughed hard relief flowed through his body to see again, he whispered softly for only Kazuki's ears. "You might not get any sleep for the next few days."

"Promise?"

"Aa…."


End file.
